


In The Beginning

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: This was my first attempt at writing fanfiction.  It's imperfect, but I still hold it dear to my heart.  This is how I imagined Dan and Phil's trip to Jamaica and their blossoming relationship might have unfolded.





	In The Beginning

Phil backed Dan against the tree, arms against his sides. The slight height difference between the two young men was just enough to make Phil ease up onto his toes slightly. Dan quickly blushed, his face turning red and warm.

"Phil, what are you doing? People will see!" Without hesitation, Phil leaned forward and kissed Dan, gently taking his upper lip between his own. Time stopped for both of them. Phil could feel the heat from Dan's face. Dan could feel his knees beginning to tremble as Phil held him against the tree. The sweet, tender kiss seemed to last both for an eternity and just a brief moment.

No one saw. No one ever did see. They were professionals at this point. They knew how to hide their affection for each other in public places. That didn't stop the excitement of the risk though.

The older, smaller boy was surprisingly stronger than Dan which made Dan feel protected and safe. Phil released Dan's arms from the tree. He stepped back and glanced down, admiring what he had done to Dan."Dammit", said Dan, "not again". Phil just smirked, turned, and walked slowly back to the party, leaving Dan to deal with his "situation" on his own. An untucked shirt took care of the things and Dan soon joined Phil back at the party. The requests for pictures were always honored, partly because they were such nice young men, and partly because it gave them a chance to touch each other in public. An innocent arm around the shoulder meant so much to both of them in front of a crowd of people. Deep down, they longed for the day that they could display their affection for each other without having to hide it. But for now, they took their joy where they could find it. 

Back home, Phil cradled Dan as they watched Anime on the couch. The comforter cover them both as they snuggled. Dan soon began to nod off. Phil leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. 

After Dan's near nervous breakdown over school and adult life, their relationship had changed dramatically. Before, they had just been good friends. But at Dan's time of deepest need, Phil had turned into the big brother and Dan the younger. Phil had comforted Dan, championed him, and given him the courage to do what his heart desired. Dan had never felt so vulnerable in front of another human being before. But Phil did not make Dan feel small. Instead,he raised him up. And Dan was forever grateful and forever changed. 

In public, Dan took the lead. He spoke for the both of them, he defended Phil, and he took the brunt of the false relationship accusations from the fans. He protected Phil. But at home, when the cameras were off, it was Phil who protected Dan. Dan was like the younger brother that Phil never had. And that relationship grew and grew until that fateful night when the accusations turned in the something real. 

They were in Jamaica. They were testing out a new camera. They were having fun in the sun and enjoying each other's company. There were pictures of Dan that Phil took. Beautiful photos that capture Dan's beauty. Phil began to feel something that he had not felt before. Could he really be having strong feelings for this younger boy? For this boy he had to buy drinks for because he was under age? For this beautiful, handsome, intelligent young man? Phil have never been attracted to a man before. His love for Sarah Michelle Geller was legendary at this point. His many girlfriends had labeled him a good lover and he had enjoyed their bodies immensely. So what were these feelings for this young boy? Phil was very confused and conflicted. But he couldn't stop looking at Dan. 

Dan was, of course, oblivious to this entire situation. He had very low self-esteem and never thought of himself as attractive. The thought of anyone on the trip thinking of him in a sexual way never occurred to him. He was busy counting himself lucky to have such a good friend as Phil. 

The last night in Jamaica, The sun was setting and Phil was taking a picture of Dan in the water, his shadow and silhouette both striking in their perfection. Phil put his camera down and waded out into the water. Without even thinking, he wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug.

"Phil? What are you doing?", Dan asked sarcastically, but Phil said nothing and did not let go. And Dan, shocked and silent, did not pull away. Phil turned his chin, which had been resting on Dan's muscular shoulder, toward Dan's ear and began to speak slowly, "You are so special to me. You are my best friend. I never want to lose you. I want to know you better. I want to know all about you. I want to hold you like this forever. Dan, I love you." 

Dan was trembling. He said nothing. Instead, He pulled back slightly and put his forehead on Phil's. He looked him in the eyes and they held each other silently for what seemed like an eternity. "Phil, I've never had feelings like this for anyone before. I don't know what this is. But I know that I can't lose you." They stood in silence, foreheads together, staring into each others eyes, and breathing. Slowly, rhythmically, breathing. It was Phil who moved in for the first kiss and it was Dan Who pulled Phil in closer. Their first night together in the hotel room was filled with awkward laughter, prolonged silences, sincere declarations of simple yet profound feelings, and joy that neither had felt before.

As Phil switched off the Anime and again kissed Dan on the forehead as the young boy slept, he nestled down and held the boy in his arms. How lucky he was, he thought, to have found his soulmate.


End file.
